Cirque de Sérénité
by Ria456
Summary: Modern AU. Flynn Rider gets hired to get a young woman to the border where she will join the circus to run away from her mother.
1. The Job

**Chapter 1** : The job

The thing about being a thief there's a lot more waiting around than people seems to think. It's not just running around and looking good (and I do look good). I've been charged to lift a painting by somebody profoundly famous, German bloke I think. Gustav something. Aaaanyway, the painting is well guarded, and I need to figure out how to not get caught on camera. Shame though, the camera really does love me.

I end up going in on the busiest day of the week, surrounded by loud tourist and sticky children, it's quite easy to create a bit of mayhem with only a few chemicals to produce an awful lot of smoke. With the painting safely tucked under my coat, I quietly make it to the rendezvous point, a pub located close by.

My buyer is waiting for me in a dark corner, a rather common looking man, if you don't know what you're looking for. I've done business with him before, always pays the agreed upon amount and has never brought me trouble.

"Do you have it?" They buyer said with apparent nerves and exitment.

"Please, who do you think you are talking to. It was easy. Walk in the park, piece of cake, honestly I'm a bit offended you could even think for a second I wouldn't pull it off." Flynn said to the buyer while pulling out the painting.

The buyer grabbed for it, his clear eagerness showing.

"Ah ah ah, money first. You know how this goes" Flynn said, while shaking his finger at him.

The buyer pulled of a sealed envelope and pushed it to Flynn. "Give it here, the moneys all there" He said.

Flynn discretly and quickly counted the money. It was all there, as promised. He got ready to get up, but the buyer stopped him.

"Wait. I have another, um, job for you" He said, stressing on the word job. "I need to have something transported to the border. No stealing, no crime involved. I only need someone I can really trust, as it is of high value".

Flynn was interested, he couldn't deny it. Transport jobs where normally really easy and if he only had to transport it to the border, no smuggling would be involved. Not that he was above that sort of thing, a man's gotta eat, but still, easy money is the best kind of money.

"How much would such a job pay then?" Flynn asked, "I am not cheap, contrary to the rumours one might here on the street"

"1.000 crowns" the buyer said.

Holy mother of all that is holy, a thousand crowns would pay off all the little debts he had acquired around town and get him a ticket the hell out of this dump. He had this quite little dream deep inside that someday he could retire from this life, on a small island somewhere where the sun always was shining and he could get those drinks with the little umbrellas in them. That kind of money would buy a lot of little umbrellas. But that was also way to much money for something that was apparently legal.

"What's the job? And don't lie to me, I know how much the postal service charge for a special delivery and there must be reason why you need my special skills and devilishly good looks" Flynn said.

"Ahh yes, this is not something one would sent by post" the buyer said. "It is girl. One who is not to be discovered in Corona, and must leave as soon as possible, as quite as possible"

"Why?" Flynn said, suddenly not liking this job very much. "I am not kidnapping some kid"

"Oh no, maybe girl was not the right word. A young lady then. And she will come willingly, no force will be necessary." The buyer said. "Don't worry about the reasons, just know that it is best not to be discovered".

Flynn considered this. It was a lot of money, like a lot a lot. And if the buyer was telling the truth, all he had to do was get some chick to the border. He would just turn on the old charm, and she would be putty in his hands.

"You have yourself a deal" Flynn said shaking hands with the buyer.


	2. The Girl

**Chapter 2** : The Girl

With money Flynn had made off the museum heist he had bought an old clonker of a car. It didn't go very fast or was quiet by any means of the word, but nobody would look twice at the small once-was-whit-now-more-dirty-than-anything coming down the road. He packed a bag with some clothes and other necessities for a couple of days, and off he went.

He'd gotten an envelope from the buyer with some details and a picture of the girl. She was something of a looker, big green eyes with long blond hair. It wouldn't be a strain being stuck in a car with her for a few days. Flynn was meant to pick her up in the back of an alleyway behind a bakery at six in the morning. On godly hour that was, did anybody not realize that he needed his beauty sleep?! Honestly, looking this good came with a responsibility.

He found the place easily enough, but no Blondie in sight. He got out the car and jumped up and down a bit. Winter was coming in fast and before the sun was up, the chill was very noticeable. It wouldn't be soon before the snow came. Flynn hated snow, very bad for sneaking around in.

A little cough brought him spinning around. She stood in the doorway, drowning a big coat. In one hand she had an old suitcase and in the other a little puppy was snuggling into the crook of her arm.

"Miss Grimm?" Flynn asked her. She only nodded her response. "I'm Flynn Rider, I'm going to be your chauffeur. Let me help you with that" He gave her a big smile and went to take her bag. She handed it over, still not talking to him. Time to turn on the charm then, Flynn though. He opened the door for her while turning on the smoulder. "Please Miss, after you"

She looked at him and gave a snort of a laugh. Defiantly not the normal response to the smoulder, he thought as he walked around the car and got in. He cranked up the car, and on they went.

The radio wasn't working right and after a good half hour listening to static, he turned it off and tried for a conversation instead.

"Cute puppy, what's it called?" Flynn asked.

"Pascal" Rapunzel answered while petting the dog behind the ear. It was clearly loving it by the sounds coming from the little animal

"Cute name" Flynn said, not really knowing what else to say. Normally girls where all over him. He fell into silence once again.

After about an hour Rapunzel finally decided to talk. "Who are you?"

"Flynn Rider is the name" He said with a big smile and a slight lift of one of the eyebrows. That always seems to please the ladies.

"Yes, I understood that. But who are you? Are you hired by my mother?" Rapunzel pressed.

"Um, you mother? I was hired by and old colleague of mine, said you needed a ride and that was it really." Flynn said for the first time not felling 100% confident. "Why do you need to go there?"

"Doesn't matter. So you have no idea, who I am?" She said.

"Well, you are the lovely Miss Rapunzel Grimm of High Tower Lane 12, above the bakery. What else do I need to know?" Flynn threw her a wink.

"Nothing else apparently" Rapunzel smiled back, the smile not quite reaching her eyes.

After a few hours on the road, Flynn began to notice a car behind them. When on the highway, most cars had just passed them, as the car couldn't really go the speed limit without the steering wheel shaking to badly. But this car had kept behind them, for at least an hour. Flynn turned off the highway unto a petrol station, to see if the car followed.

"Break time?" Rapunzel said when she noticed the turn.

"No, well maybe" Flynn answered, all his attention on the mirrors to check if the car was following them.

"What?" She said

"Well maybe it's nothing. But there has been this car following us for the last hour or so and I just wanted to check whether it would follow us" Flynn said.

"What?!" Rapunzel said with a bit of panic. "Are you sure we are being followed?"

"Well, I was, but the car didn't turn off with us. So maybe I was just being paranoid" Flynn pulled the car over on the car park attached to the petrol station and looked at Rapunzel "Time to come clean though Blondie, why the panic?"

"Well I…" Rapunzel began, not really knowing how to continue.

"Got all the time in the world Goldilocks, we're ain't going nowhere until you talk." Flynn's mood had plummeted. No such thing as easy money, why oh why did he not learn that. He turned off the car and turned to her, crossing his arms.

"My mother is not a very nice woman. I didn't like it a home anymore, so I wanted to get out, but she wouldn't let me. I tried to run away before, but she always found me and brought me back. I finally got talking to this guy who could help me and he hired me a driver" Rapunzel gestured to Flynn. "I thought that my mother had found out I was gone and sent some of her people after me"

"Your mum not not home then, when I came to get you?" Flynn asked.

"No, she is on a… Lets just call it a business trip" Rapunzel answered.

"Who's your mum?" Flynn asked back now that Blondie was finally talking.

"Have you ever heard of Gothel?" Rapunzel said, not willing to look Flynn in the eyes now. The puppy was whining a now, wanting to get out of the car.

Flynn had heard about Gothel, but almost didn't believe she was a real person. She was known in Corona to be the leader of the drug cartel. Any substance the downtrodden miscreants of Corona could crave, she would supply. While Flynn himself didn't exactly tread on the right side of the law, he never dealt in drugs. He would only steel from people he knew had insurance and from people who had enough anyways. When he lived in the orphanage, he saw the effect of drugs, and he swore never to get evolved. To many of his brothers and sisters had lost their life, figurative or literal to drugs. And Gothel was the spider pulling all the strings. If Gothel really was Blondie's mother, he was going to earn those 1.000 crowns.

"Yes, I know Gothel" Flynn said, not even bothering with any charm now, if he was honest he wasn't going to touch the girl with a ten foot pole.

"Well she would be dear old mumsy to me" Rapunzel said looking sad. "Listen, I know you don't want anything to do with me, I get it. But please just listen, I couldn't stay there for another second witnessing all the evil she does. I tried to contact the police, but she has those bribed. I tried to run away alone, but she would always find me, and pull me back. I need help. I can pay you, a lot more than promised; just take me to the border please. I have a deal with a friend who can help me escape from there, but I need help. Please Mr Ryder. Help me."

"How much more?" Flynn said.

Rapunzel pulled out a roll of bills, looking massive. "I don't know how much this is, but it is all that I have. It's yours, if you will just take me away".

Flynn had never seen that much money in his life. Damn, he could just plain by the island with that. And the whole little umbrella factory. It wasn't like they were actually being followed, so far so good. "All right Blondie deals back on". Flynn turned the car on and turned back on the road. He could tell Rapunzel breathe out a sigh of relief.

Some time after noon Flynn's stomach began to growl. He never was much of a breakfast person, mostly because it was years ago since he'd actually been up before noon. He began scanning the signs for a restaurant. After a little while a burger joint came up. "You hungry Blondie?"

"Mmm yes please" She said looking eager. "We are starving, aren't we Pascal". The puppy barked and jumped up and down.

They walked into the restaurant and sat down at a booth, the table sticky with grease. The place didn't exactly scream class. There were a bunch of truckers sat around, each larger than the next. The place smelled of frying oil, smoke and distinct body odour. Flynn could barely keep his gag reflex down, but Blondie and Pascal where loving it.

"Do you think they might have chocolate shakes here?" Rapunzel said to Pascal, the dog only barking in return giving her tiny puppy kisses on her hands.

Flynn looked over the menu, looking for the least disgusting thing on there. And maybe checking for any chocolate shakes, but he wasn't going to admit that to anybody.

A waitress came over looking like she was on the 14th hour of a 12 hour shift. "Wha' you want?" she said and nearly coughed up a hairball after.

"A cheeseburger, with extra bacon and fries and a chocolate shake please" Rapunzel said beaming.

Damn, the girl could eat, you had to respect that, Flynn thought. "Make that two" He added.

The waitress just walked away, Flynn assumed she heard them. "So what's up with the love for shakes?" He asked Rapunzel.

"Well I never had them, but they just look so absolutely yummi, I had to try one!" Rapunzel answered grinning with excitement.

"Why you never tried that before?" Flynn wondered.

"They are full of white sugar and carbs which makes me fatter. And mother always said that if I got any fatter, nobody would like me" Rapunzel said, trying to hide in her big coat.

Flynn couldn't really get a good look at her body, but he had seen the picture from the envelope and she had a gorgeous body back then. From what he could tell, she was beautiful underneath the coat as well. Anyways, who would say such a thing to their daughter.

"Well I like a girl with a healthy appetite" Flynn said to her with turning on the smoulder.

Rapunzel giggled "Why do you do that weird thing with your face?"

What?! Weird?! His face wasn't weird - he was handsome god damnit! He sulked until the food came, the entire meal dripping with fat. Rapunzel was loving it, moaning with every bite, feeding her extra bacon to the puppy. When it was done with all of her bacon, it started eying Flynn's. After a while it just became sad looking into those huge eyes and he handed the rest of his bacon over to the dog.

"This is the best meal I've ever had" Rapunzel said to the waitress when she came back for the empty plates. Flynn was impressed to see she had finished with every bite on her plate, Pascal only helping a little. The waitress gave a smile and offered them dessert. Without even having to look at Blondie, Flynn said yes please, and she came back with to plates of apple pie with ice cream. Blondie practically flew out of seat when she saw it, gulping it down.

After Pascal had licked the plates clean they where back on the road. Goldie was in better mood humming. Pascal was sniffing out the bottom of the car, trying to find something to chew on.


	3. The Chase

**Chapter 3** : The Chase

They had been on the road for some hours now. Stopped for petrol ones, and bathroom and food breaks twice. The sun had gone down and Rapunzel's eyes were straining to stay open. Flynn figured they might as well find somewhere to spend the night now as they had made good time, the car doing better than expected.

"So Blondie," Flynn asked and Rapunzel made a small jump as she woke up with a shock. "You have any demands on sleeping arrangement?"

"Um, somewhere with a bed would be nice, maybe running water. Other than that, I'm good" Rapunzel answered while stretching out.

After another half hour they came pass a motel and pulled in. The rain had starting coming down in buckets and Flynn ran inside to check whether they had a vacancy. Getting the cheapest room possible he got back out into the car and got Blondie and Pooch. Even with running, they were both soaked when they got to the room.

"You wanna hit the showers first there Blondie, or should I do the honours?" Flynn asked looking at Rapunzel shaking in her big coat, which was dripping all over the dirty carpet.

"Um, no that's okay, you go ahead" She said looking a bit nervous.

"Don't have to tell me twice" Flynn got some dry clothes out of his bag and went into the bathroom. He made the shower as quickly as possible, as to not use up all the hot water, and he was pretty sure Goldie would be freezing by now. He pulled on a pair of loose sweatpants, but with his hair still dripping he didn't bother with a shirt. "You're up" He said while towelling his hair.

Rapunzel gave a squeak and ran into the bathroom clutching her suitcase. Flynn heard the shower turn on and sat down and turned on the TV. His face was all over the news.

 _Corona Police are looking for any witnesses who have any information on the whereabouts of the notorious Flynn Rider, well-known cat burglar. Flynn was captured on tape at the Corona Royal Museum stealing a valuable painting from the famous Gustav Klimt. If anyone should have any information, please contact the police on the shown number._

A phone number flashed on the screen over a very grainy image of him stealing the painting. Damnit, he had been so careful not to be seen on any camera! But hold up, that wasn't the people surrounding him, when he was at the museum. There had been a class of children – noisy annoying children – all over the place that day. And on the tape, it only showed adults. This was a setup somehow.

Flynn had been so involved in the TV, he hadn't seen Rapunzel come out of the bathroom. She went to hang up her coat and picked up Pascal.

"Is that you?" She said while sitting down on the bed next to Flynn.

"It's meant to look like me, but it isn't me" Flynn said still looking at the TV. "When I took that painting, the museum was full of kids running around"

"So you did take it then?" Rapunzel said.

"Ahh well I…" Flynn finally looked up and looked at Rapunzel. She had all her long blond hair out, slowly braiding it. She was wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms that had little flowers on them and a white t-shirt. Gothel had absolutely been wrong about the getting fat and ugly part. Holy shit had she been wrong. "Yeah, I took it. The man how told me about you, paid me to take that painting" Flynn had to concentrate to look into Rapunzel's eyes, which shouldn't really be that hard giving they where gorgeous as well especially now devoid of any make-up.

"Okay then" She said and smiled at him.

"Okay then? You're not going to tell me that breaking the law is wrong and I shouldn't steal?" Flynn said incredulous.

"Don't you already know that?" She said back at him while setting Pascal down on the carpet. He sniffed around and found a pillow to sleep on.

"Well yeah, I guess, but…" He didn't really know what else to say. He knew stealing was wrong. It wasn't like he enjoyed it – okay so maybe he loved it, but the thrill was good and the money was even better.

"But what?" Rapunzel said when Flynn didn't finish the sentence.

"I guess but nothing." He finally said when he didn't know what to say in his own defence. He never had anybody ask him why he was doing it, there were never anybody who cared enough. Flynn was worried about the car though. He was smart enough to buy it in cash, as to not leave a paper trail, but if Coronas finest where on the hunt, it wouldn't take them long to find out he bought it. Well, finest was a kind term and they would probably be allright to keep driving. With only 400 km left, they should arrive at the border tomorrow evening. But it was a chance to take and if they got caught he would face a lot of prison time.

"What are you thinking about?" Rapunzel asked, maybe not for the first time, Flynn hadn't really been paying attention.

"I think we need to leave the car. We need to find some other way of getting to the border." He said.

Rapunzel only nodded, she really was taking this well.

"So we get some sleep and tomorrow we figure this thing out. I think we're safe here for the night, but we should really leave first thing." Flynn added.

"Um, where do I sleep?" Rapunzel said, not really being able to look Flynn in the eyes.

"What, you don't wanna sleep on the bed?" Flynn said, not understanding the problem.

"No no, I do, but I thought you would want to sleep on the bed" Rapunzel said moving towards the bed.

"Well yeah. Look it's a big bed we'll both fit just fine. Don't worry so much" Flynn said throwing himself down on the bed.

Rapunzel looked terrified for a second, but she seemed to resolve herself and jumped under the sheets. She picked up Pascal who curled himself in between her cheek and the pillow. Flynn fell asleep wondering how on earth he was going to travel 400 km with a chick and a puppy. Goddamn it, now he could get the song "Follow the yellow brick road" out of his head.

The first thing Flynn realised when he woke up was that the sun was streaming in through the windows. He had overslept. Shit. The second thing was how very comfortable he was. For a shitty motel they sure had nice smelling sheets, all warm and comfortable. A bit hairy though. Wait. Ohh right, Rapunzel. In his sleep, Flynn had rolled over completely to her side and was now snuggled up with his head tucked in her neck and his arm slung over Rapunzel. Stupid lovely smelling blond hair.

Flynn got up with a groan. A bunch of kids outside where running around shouting and laughing. Flynn gently shook Rapunzel awake. "Hey Blondie, wake up, it's time to go"

Rapunzel only mumbled and reached around and grabbed Flynn's hand. She dragged in back around her while snuggling back into the pillow mumbling something about talking frogs. Flynn softly laughed and pulled his hand back, which woke her up completely.

"Oh" Rapunzel sat straight up in the bed looking around confused. "Right, yes, leaving" Her hair was a complete birds nest on her head. She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

Flynn got some clothes on and gathered their belongings. He sat on the bed waiting for Rapunzel to come out from the bathroom. Pascal had started jumping at the door and barking.

"Come on Blondie, we're loosing daylight. The fluffball needs to go out as well" Flynn shouted at the closed bathroom door.

"Okay okay okay, don't get your knickers in a twist" she said putting the last stuff in her suitcase and closing it. "Shush Pascal, I'll be right with you"

"Oh Blondie, I'm not wearing any knickers" Flynn winked at her. Pascal was going crazy at the door now barking full on.

"Well, I'm sure if you did, they would be the pretty kind with lace. Pretty things for a pretty gal" Rapunzel said back smiling.

Oh it was on. Flynn liked this new and feistier Rapunzel. He was just about to say something about how he would very much like to see what kind of underwear she had on when he noticed something was wrong. Everything was quite. No kids outside screaming and Pascal was now growling at the door, shackles raised.

He started to turn around towards the door "Wait a mo-"

The bullet blasted through the window with a big noise and Flynn felt his ear sting like crazy. Flee or fight mode kicked in and Flynn was never the fighting kind. His face was way too pretty for that, so he grabbed Rapunzel and forced her down.

"Get the dog, get your stuff and crawl into the bathroom!" he shouted at her. He was sure Rapunzel would be too terrified, but she did what he said as quickly as she could. No more bullets came through and Flynn crawled after Rapunzel into the bathroom, closing the door. He went to check the window, which led out to narrow strip of free space between the next bathroom window. He broke the next one and threw their bags over the edge and through the window.

"Come here, quickly" Flynn said to Rapunzel. He gave her a boost and pushed her and Pascal up and over the edge. Flynn checked the motel room, luckily it was empty.

"How many people are normally sent after you?" Flynn whispered.

"Two. The twins. They are not nice people." Rapunzel whispered back. Flynn noticed she was shaking. Flynn went to the window that overlooked the entrance to their original room. He saw the two huge men hunkered by the door. One of them stood up and began to pick the lock. He got in and walked in the room while the brother stood guard at the door.

"Get ready to run" Flynn whispered, pulling Rapunzel close. "You see that diner on the other side of the road – that's the target. You run over there and don't look back okay? There are bound to be some trucker who can take you with him to the border"

Rapunzel looked at him "You're not coming with me?"

"Ofcourse I am, don't be silly – get ready" Flynn said. He heard the shout from the twin who went into the room. He would have noticed them gone and the broken window. As soon as the other twin went inside, Flynn opened the door as quietly and quickly he could and they ran.

When they were across the car park, Flynn heard a shout from the hotel room. He took Rapunzel in the other hand and change direction. A car window next to them exploded, as the bullet didn't hit its target. They both tumbled down the steep hill with the large highway at the bottom. Cars where flying by and it took careful planning getting across. Once on the other side, Flynn looked back and saw the twins getting into a black sedan. It would take them a bit of time to cross the road and Flynn now needed to make a choice where to go. He had told Rapunzel to go to the diner, but that was only if he could have detained the twins. The twins would expect them to go there. Rapunzel wouldn't like it, but they would have to steal a car at get the hell away from here. Fast.

They ran to the back of the diner and Flynn looked for an older car without an alarm. Luckily they found one and he broke the window to open the door.

"Get in!" Flynn told Rapunzel, as he flung open the passenger door. She jumped in and he sped out of the lot. As they were driving, he kept checking the mirrors, for the moment they seemed to have escaped.


End file.
